


First Impressions

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Engagement, English Student Rey, F/M, Fluff, History Professor Ren, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Nudity, References to Jane Austen, references to drug overdose, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: All Rey wanted was to go to England, find her family, and see Jane Austen's home.What she got was a cranky passenger beside her on the plane who changed everything.Both will quickly discover why one should never trust first impressions.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/gifts).



> Blue Toast, I saw your moodboard, and I couldn't resist! We need more Jane Austen in our Reylo fics! I hope you enjoy the fic.
> 
>   
> 

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering an airplane, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of every single woman with a seat open next to them. 

_ Especially  _ on a long flight across the Atlantic Ocean. Only imagine the possibilities to accidentally brush against him, to talk, and so much more. 

This particular man boarding the plane seems like  _ quite  _ the gentleman, with his broad chest, long, dark jacket, and overall put together look. It only helps that he looks like the tall, dark, and brooding type, with his luscious, black locks, patrician nose, and intense eyes. The small smattering of facial hair could easily be overlooked by those not in favor of it.

Every woman pats her open seat in hopeful expectation, smiling broadly at him as he passes. He never even acknowledges one. One or two ladies show their ruffled feathers after he passes, scowling at his back - before staring stealthily at his firm, toned rear, of course. 

Rey barely notices him at first as she settles into her window seat and pulls out her dog-eared novels. When he is several rows in front of her, she gawks, not used to such fine specimens of men among her college-age peers. 

She promptly hides her surprise when he stops at her row, noting the seat before placing his luggage above her. A thrill of excitement rises within her that this interminably long flight won't be so bad after all, that she can make a friend along the way. 

Maybe she might even have a nice fling while away for her second-to-last semester of college. She smiles and puts out her hand, hoping for the best. 

All hopes are dashed into tiny bits when he opens his mouth, completely ignoring her hand. "Your stuff is taking my legroom. Move it, or I’ll ask one of the attendants to do so.” When she stares with a gaping mouth, he is unperturbed, waiting impatiently with narrowed eyes. “It's going to be a long flight. Have some courtesy."

She looks down and sees that one arm of her backpack has fallen over onto his side. He's staring at her like she's committed murder. She yanks her hand back and decides she won't share her food stash with him as women around her give her pitying looks. Removing all possibilities of her stuff touching his side, she waves her arms dramatically, indicating the cleared area.

“You can sit. It’s now to your specifications,  _ Your Majesty _ .”

  
His jaw ticks, but at least he sits. “I’m not royalty,” he mutters, filling the entirety of the space with his large person.

Rey sees why he needs so much space, and she feels a little bad. In her mind, she asks what Jane Austen would do. Most likely, give him the benefit of the doubt one more time before making fun of him.

Maybe he is just having a bad day. She tries again. “But we are going to jolly old England. It felt appropriate.” She sticks out a hand again. “I’m Rey Sands.”

He glares at her hand and pointedly doesn’t touch her. “Doctor Ren. Kylo Ren.”

She decides he has a thing about germs and tries to put on a happy face. He doesn’t help his case, though.

“I hate flying, and I hate small talk even more. Don’t expect us to talk.”

He promptly puts on headphones, shutting her out, and the woman behind her taps her arm, mouthing a sorry to her that she is stuck with one of most unsocial and taciturn men alive. 

Despite him suggesting that he doesn’t intend to talk much, he does. Apparently, his previous flight abroad was canceled at the last minute, and this flight was the only one that had any spots left. She quickly learns many of his likes and dislikes, as he is very opinionated and they seem to disagree on everything. She has no issue defending her choices in a calm manner, but the amount of things he criticizes get on her nerves. 

It’s only the beginning of his commentary. He likes soft classical music and smooth jazz; she likes loud pop music. He has no problem telling her to listen more quietly or to expand her horizons. She has no qualms giving him the middle finger when his pretentious, cultured back is turned. 

He doesn’t like watching movies, as evidenced by his pointed ignoring of her while she watches  _ Pride and Prejudice.  _ Whenever their eyes do meet while she watches that movie and  _ Sense and Sensibility,  _ he is a wet blanket, telling her exactly which things are not historically accurate, including the music from  _ Pride and Prejudice.  _

He likes black coffee, and she likes it white. He criticizes her health choices whenever they eat, whether because she eats too fast, too much, or has too much milk and sugar in her coffee. He hates airplane food, ready with a laundry list of things he prefers, and he really loves his whiskey on the rocks, nursing one throughout the flight. If she were a petty person, she’d tell him stories of planes crashing, but she gets the distinct feeling that he’s read them all already.

Perhaps the only thing they share in common is that they both like to read. They both read for most of the flight since that is one of the few things where he won’t disturb her. She reads until dinner time.

“Why, Doctor, I didn’t know you ate sugar,” she quips when he accepts some cookies from a stewardess after their dinner.

He rolls his eyes. “I’m not  _ that  _ sort of a doctor; I have a doctorate,” he says, as though it were obvious. “I teach history to college students, with a specialty in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries.”

She silently thanks heaven that she’d never have a class with him; she is sure to annoy him even more. “At the University of Naboo? I’m an English major there,” she says, trying to strike up conversation. 

“Of course you are.”

And just like that, he shuts her out again, pulling out glasses and a thick textbook to highlight portions. At some point during her reading, she gets sleepy, so she stuffs her sweatshirt against the window and sleeps there, noting that he is still wide awake. Without her sweatshirt, she is chilled, but eventually she falls asleep. A few hours later, she stirs when the plane hits some turbulence, and she realizes he has finally fallen asleep. 

His long legs are in her space and the aisleway, and his mouth hangs open slightly as he leans against the headrest, as far away from her as possible. She tells herself it is because he’s trying to be courteous, not because he hates her. 

She tries to go back to sleep, but the rough air continues. It’s not long before he wakes up, and he’s cranky. As soon as he feels the turbulence, though, the annoyance and color in his face drains, leaving him pale as a sheet. His hands grip the armrests as he grits his teeth, staring at the chairback in front of him stiffly. 

As much as she wants him to be miserable for being so rude to her, she can’t just sit and watch. She has a need to fix, and she doesn’t want to believe that her first impression about him is correct. Once she figures out a way to distract him, she sits up. 

“Sitting like that isn’t going to help you or the plane, you know. You’ll only make yourself more stiff and in pain when you finally leave.”

“Don’t remind me,” he returns, not looking at her. “Why don’t you go back to sleep and leave me alone?”

“Because I can’t sleep with all this movement, and you need to loosen up and calm down so you’re not more of a grouch with me after this,” she answers, making him chuckle.

He turns his head slightly. “I appreciate the honesty. I haven’t been exactly nice to you.”

“You could say that,” she says, offering an earbud to him. “Here. Listen to some dance music with me.”

He stares at her as though she just made rocks float in the air with her mind. “Why?”

“Because being critical of my poor taste in music will distract you. I can find a movie, if you prefer.”

He takes the offering and sticks it in his right ear, with hers in her left ear so they can hear each other talk. “Music.”

Grinning, she puts on her favorite songs to dance to in the car, bopping her head to the music and telling him how he needs to live a little. In turn, he lectures her on how pop music only uses a handful of the same chords over and over again and how it’s boring. Still, her enthusiasm for the music is contagious, and after some time listening, even he faintly dances in his seat, pulled in by the beat. 

Neither notices when the rough air passes, and they continue for an hour in that manner, until Kylo yawns and looks around, seeming shocked after a moment. “It’s over.”

“Of course. It never lasts long,” she says, storing her earbuds so they can sleep. 

As she bends over, one of his giant paws for hands rests on her bare thigh, and it sends shivers up her spine at how warm he is. “Thank you, Rey, for distracting me. I needed it.” After another pause, he adds, “Sorry about earlier. I was a royal pain.”

She smiles triumphantly, glad to have finally won him over. “All is forgiven. I hope you can sleep now.”

She gets back into position, and she shivers at being cold. Within seconds, he shucks his jacket off and lays it on top of her, making her feel warm all over. When her eyes and mouth open to thank him, he stops her with a hand. Instead, she takes his hand and squeezes it. She loves how big his hands are compared to hers, almost as much as she loves how electric it feels to touch him and feel his warmth. She drifts off after that, still holding his hand, and when she wakes up, she feels gloriously warm all over. 

She realizes she’s no longer holding his hand, which makes her a little sad. But when she tries to move, it’s as though she’s held in place. Opening her eyes, her breath hitches at seeing Kylo lying against her, snuggled against her comfortably. She closes her eyes, enjoying it however long it lasts.

She loves cuddling, and this would probably be the only bit she would get for the rest of the semester. She hates it when he wakes up and sits bolt upright, but at least he quirks a small half-smile for her when their eyes first meet. To her surprise, he is wide awake and immediately engages her in conversation, even if it’s to debate. It passes the time, and he doesn’t criticize her anymore, focusing on explaining why he likes what he does. She learns a lot in the process, about different things and about him, and by the time they land, she likes him. 

As they wait to deplane, he surprises her yet again. “Are you participating in the exchange with the University of Coruscant?”

“Yes! That’s where I’m headed next,” she says, a little excited at the possibility of seeing him again. 

“If you’re comfortable, I rented a car for the semester. You can ride with me,” he offers, rubbing a hand behind his neck.

Her eyes bug out. “I’d like that! I really didn’t want to take the tube. Thanks.”

After they survive customs, Rey discovers just how much he was holding back on his general dislike for humanity. He swears every other word while driving and lambastes all, and it’s not until they’re in the outskirts of London that he calms down.

“How often do you come to the UK?” he asks once they’re on a country road.

“This is my first time in over ten years. I’m excited to be back,” she enthuses, taking in all the scenery. At his confused look, she explains, “My parents brought me to the US for a vacation, and then we got separated. They left me there. I haven’t come back here since.”

“I’m sorry,” he replies, glancing at her briefly. “Families suck. You deserve better than them.”

She nods. “Still, I want to take my free time here to search for them. To get answers. All I have from my mother are her hardcover copies of Jane Austen’s novels. She and I used to love reading and watching movies of all things Jane Austen before she disappeared.”

He ducks his head. “I wish I knew so little about my family, however insensitive that may be.”

“Why?” she asks, genuinely confused.

“Because my family is dysfunctional.” The country road leads into a town, and it’s picturesque. The narrow, cobbled streets make Rey feel at home and Kylo to tense. “I’ve been visiting this area my whole life because of them. I know this area intimately, and I wish I didn’t. My family’s the reason we have this exchange.”

Her mouth drops in surprise. “That sounds amazing!”

“It is until you spend half your year in two different spots, never making friends at either,” he says ruefully. “For better or worse, I specialized in history because of my family.”

He doesn’t say anymore as he navigates the streets, now full of college students. The sidewalks are lined with cute, white fences in the residential area, and it looks more like a city as they enter the university proper. Rey’s staying in the on-campus dormitories, and Kylo drops her off, giving her his cell number.

“If you ever have questions or can’t find anything, text or call me. I don’t look at my phone much, but I know everything about this area.”

“Thanks,” she says, gripping his hand tightly. “I really appreciate it. I hope I see you on campus sometimes.”

His initial look of disbelief fades into something softer. “We’ll see.”

Two days later, she’s halfway through her day and is searching for a spot outside to eat her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. To her surprise, she spots Kylo at a picnic table in the grass, far away from everyone with a book. She sits down across from him.

He’s shocked for a moment, and then he smiles at her, truly smiles. As though he’s happy to see her.

“Hi, Kylo. Or should I call you Doctor Ren? Professor Ren?” she asks, not sure.

“Kylo or Professor Ren will do,” he says, putting down his book.

“I’m glad I found you. Do you always eat lunch at this time?” she asks hopefully. “Could I join you more often?”

All of the students in her class seem to know one another, and she doesn’t fit in. The people in the dorms with her are never there, so she barely knows anyone so far. She’s desperate for a kind face, and he seems to understand that as his gaze pierces through to her soul, reaching out and touching her wrist.

“Yes. I’m here for two hours.”

She only has one hour, but they make the most of that hour five days a week. She comes to look forward to it. The first couple weeks are spent getting used to everything, and he likes hearing her stories of discovering places in town and of her getting to know people. As she talks to people around her, she makes friends, and he encourages her to go sightseeing with them. She has little money of her own, though, and he knows it, based on her eating the same thing everyday, as well as her secondhand clothing. As a result, he suggests day trips to small, cheap places, and she explores much. 

She’s not sure if she loves seeing new places or having him explain the historical importance of them to her more. The more she talks to him, the more she likes him. Underneath the prickly exterior, he seems to genuinely love teaching and history. She wishes that she could go sightseeing with him, but after his initial refusal, she respects his wishes. 

It’s enough to talk to him. 

When she accidentally locks herself out of her dorm one night, he sits with her until a locksmith arrives, ready to take her back to his place. When she makes progress in finding out something about her family, he listens patiently. When her washing machine breaks, he invites her to use his as often as she likes. He has a very nice home, and she makes excuses to come over and just talk to him.

He never minds. He makes it a point to order take-out whenever she visits so that she gets the best that the area has to offer, which still isn’t much in his eyes. As she discovers from his rants, he hates the food in England and eats at a handful of places only. He’s still the only company she wants, and she is in the middle of falling for him before she realizes it, as focused as she is on him. 

Once she discovers it, though, she spends even more time with him, walking with him whenever possible and texting him just because. He always responds back quickly, and she secretly hopes that he likes her, too. She can’t stop thinking about him, and about how soft and plush his hair and lips are, and how much she wants to touch and taste them.

One weekend, she gets stranded somewhere because her group of friends split up, and both thought the other was driving her home. As a result, she leaves the gift shop and sees both cars gone. At first, she panics. As tears well in her eyes at being abandoned once more, she remembers Kylo, calling him immediately.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” he asks when he hears her sobs.

“Can you pick me up, please? My friends left me behind, and I don’t have their number.”

He curses under his breath. “Of course. I’m leaving now.” 

He knows where she is since she told him all of her plans previously, so he drives fifteen over the speed limit to get there as fast as he can. While she waits for him, she browses the gift shop for a gift for him, buying a magnet in the shape of a book for his fridge and a head pillow that states, “I Hate Flying”. When he arrives at the designated rendezvous point, she stops jiggling her legs and shoots up, running into his outstretched arms. 

He’s concerned as he steps out, but as soon as his eyes land on her, his shoulders relax. He’s moving just as fast as she is, meeting her in the middle. He grips her tightly, like she is precious to him, and she wraps herself around him all the more, not wanting to let go.

“Kylo, thank you,” she breathes when she’s capable of talking. “I’ve never felt so alone.”

“I’m here. That’s all that matters. You’re not alone,” he soothes, rubbing his hands up and down her back. 

“Neither are you,” she sniffs, resting in the crook of his neck.

They stay there for some time, both unwilling to let go. They only do so when Rey’s stomach growls loudly, and he laughs. 

“Want to eat here before we go back? They have decent food here,” he says, pointing down the street.

“I’d love to. Show the way.” She falls into step beside him, and she answers questions about her trip before that. When they stop in front of a pub, she gives him a raised eyebrow. “I thought you hated pubs.”

“This one isn’t too greasy or overcooked. They have decent fish and chips,” he says with a shrug.

“Oh, before I forget, this is for you,” she says, shoving the gift bag into his hands. “Thanks for picking me up.”

“You didn’t have to. I know you don’t have much.” He rips open the bag all the same, charmed by the pillow and magnet. “Thank you.”

“You’ll be better prepared for the flight home.” She opens the door for him after that.

Dinner is pleasant, even as they argue about food preferences, and they end up walking around more. The sidewalks are filled with brown, fallen leaves, and it smells crisp and fresh everywhere as they walk past wrought iron gates. It feels so comfortable and easy with him, even more so than with her friends, and she hopes it never ends. They don’t leave until after sunset, having found a small park with a greenhouse and walking trail by a river. After they leave the hothouse, they approach the trail to a wide, stone bridge to cross the river in the evening twilight. The sky is a burnt orange, with bits of pink shining through, and it’s a little chilly outside as fall settles in.

When a light breeze flutters by, she shudders, and he gives her his jacket, placing it around her shoulders.

“Thanks,” she says, taking his hand afterward. 

“Thank you for calling me.” 

They walk onto the bridge and stop when they reach the center. She gestures to the sunset, even though they can’t take their eyes off one another. “It’s beautiful out here.”

“You’re beautiful. I’ve barely noticed anything else since I got here,” he admits, making her blush. “Today started out poorly, but it’s turned into one of the best days I’ve had all semester.” His hands cradle her face as he whispers, “And it’s all because of you.”

Her smile is radiant in his soft eyes, and when his lips part, she licks her lips, moving in closer. The thought of kissing him is too much, and she angles her face slightly to kiss him. Seconds later, his lips are consuming hers in a searing kiss, and she can’t think, can’t breathe, can’t anything except kiss him back with every fiber of her being. Time stops on that bridge, and their hands wander as she deepens the kiss, finally touching the hair she has dreamed about for too long. 

When they break apart with swollen lips, neither moves. They just drink in the other, reverently caressing the other’s face and neck, and when her breathing becomes too fast, he pulls her against his chest. It’s warm and comforting, and before long, their breathing syncs. There’s no need for words there to tell of their feelings; everything is written on their face, in their eyes, and in every action. All is right in that moment.

Kylo breaks the embrace first, but not before taking her hand, ensuring they’re still touching. They reluctantly leave the bridge to go home, and after that, they spend even more time together. Lingering touches and glances lead to more, and the tension between them skyrockets. Each weekend alone is a chance to explore the other a little more, and both revel in it. 

The first weekend they don’t spend together is when she gets a lead on her parents, wanting to go by herself to a city to look for information. They have two weekends left of the semester after that, and both dread going back, stopping what they have created here. 

Rey, however, wants closure related to her family, so he respects her wishes. He waits impatiently for a text or call, but he gets neither. Instead, she shows up in the pouring rain on his front door, soaked and crying. He embraces her, even as she drenches him.

“Kylo, I, I know, but I wish--”

“Shh, tell me later,” he says, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. “Come inside and dry off. Let me hold you.”

She nods, desperately wanting his comfort. “Thank you. That’s all I want: you.”

He leads her to the bathroom. He leaves towels and clothing of his on the sink for her, and he is about to leave and change when she grabs his wrist, pulling him back inside with her. As soon as his back hits the wall, her lips find his, kissing him feverishly as she drops each article of clothing, until she is naked and grinding against him, seeking comfort from him. Everything within him wants to give it to her, but he needs to know what occurred first. Kylo tries not to look at her, but he can’t help it, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. 

“What happened, Rey?” he asks between kisses.

“I found them. I found my old house and neighborhood,” she says brokenly. “It hurt so much to go back.”

He stops his movements, holding her gaze steadily. “What did you discover about them?” 

A sob escapes her throat. “They came back here after the vacation and lived another few years before they died of a drug overdose. Someone else lives in my home, and I have no more family alive here,” she explains, burying herself in his chest again. “Maybe I shouldn’t have checked.”

“Yes, you did. You needed to know, even if it hurt. They didn’t care about you, Rey, probably because of the drugs.” He pulls her face back. “It’s not because they didn’t love you or you did something wrong. It’s because they’re bad parents.” She looks ready to protest, so he reiterates, “You did  _ nothing _ wrong.”

She cries more, and he holds her through it. When she recovers, she says, “All I wanted when I came here was to find my family and visit Hampshire to see where Jane Austen lived. How can I ever go there now?”

His eyes light up. “You can go with me. We’ll make our own memories and go there together next weekend.”

“Can we?” she asks with big eyes.

“I’d love nothing more than to share that with you,” he says, kissing her and cupping her chin. “I love you.”

She gasps before grinning, kissing him and trying to help him out of his clothes. “I love you, too, Kylo. Take me to bed?”

“Yes,” he breathes, shucking his clothes and carrying her to his bed. 

There’s nothing either wants more than to feel even more intimately connected to the other. With every press of their lips against each other’s body, worshipping the other, their hearts and souls are knitted closer together. As their bodies join in breathless, joyful union, there is no way to tell when one body begins and the other ends. There are only blissful sighs and moans, whispered love words shared until they find their release, crying the other’s name.

The rest of the weekend is spent in bed, learning each other’s bodies more thoroughly, or else watching every Jane Austen movie that they can find. Kylo loves doing puzzles, so they work on a puzzle as they watch and enjoy more take-out. 

At the end of Sunday, they’re cuddled together on his sofa, having just finished the puzzle and last movie. 

“I still can’t believe they’re gone,” she says quietly, gripping his waist. 

“You barely knew them. Don’t beat yourself up. I know mine too well, and I still avoid them,” he states, pressing her closer to him. “I changed my name when I was legally allowed. It used to be Ben Solo, but I didn’t want to be associated with my family anymore.”

He feels her jaw drop.

“Solo, as in--”

“Yes, as in Han Solo, my father.” He pauses, emotions making his throat tight. “As in Leia Organa-Solo, the former president of Naboo University.” He rests his chin on the crown of her head, seeking comfort.

She moves away, only to drag his head down to rest on her shoulder, clasping him against her. “I’ve heard a lot about your family, it seems. I’m sorry. I wish they had been there for you. You deserve so much more than that.”

“So do you,” he responds, hands grasping her until he was sure he’d leave bruises. 

She doesn’t care, though. She thinks only of him, of offering the comfort he desires. For a time, they sit like that. When his back hurts, he lays in her lap, facing her as she plays with his hair and smiles at him.

It doesn’t matter that their families aren’t a part of their lives anymore; they have one another. They can be their own family now. There is only love and acceptance in their eyes as they look at the one person who has come to mean so much to them.

Rey doesn’t want to leave, so he lets her stay the night one more night. He isn’t ready to give up her comfort, either. They only part when they go their separate ways for classes, and as soon as they’re both free, they’re back with each other, inseparable. 

Kylo has ideas and plans to go to Hampshire by Monday night, even if they’re the vaguest of plans. He doesn’t like planning ahead too much since things change so much, and she doesn’t mind. The school week passes quickly, and then they’re driving to Jane Austen’s home at Chawton on Friday. 

As they arrive at the sign announcing that they have entered Hampshire, Jane Austen’s country, they get out and take selfies with the sign for Rey’s sake. He lets her put on pop music the rest of the way, and she blasts it, singing slightly off-key as Kylo rolls his eyes fondly. 

Once they get to Chawton, though, she is quiet. She can only stare in wonder, and it isn’t until they’re in line to enter the house that she talks. Once she does, she doesn’t stop. For the first time since they’ve met, she’s the one doing all the talking, telling him everything she knows about Jane and her life. Kylo enjoys seeing everything preserved properly, and he can’t get enough of Rey’s excitement. The next day, they venture to Bath, to see the other place where Jane used to live. They take several tours together before stopping for lunch. 

After a short repast, they split up to go shopping. Rey finds some older books that would be good additions to his library at home, and when she gives them to him, he can’t stop smiling. 

“I’ve been looking for these.” His hands caress the worn covers. “Thank you. I have something special for you, as well as procured entertainment for tonight.”

“Entertainment?” she asks, eyeing him as he hands her a large box. 

“Yes. A concert, followed by dinner and country dancing as they did back in Jane Austen’s time. They’ll teach us all the dances.”

He looks so proud, and she covers her mouth with the back of her hand, eyes wide with excitement. 

“Really?”

“Yes. They promised it is historically accurate, or else I’m going to tear it apart in reviews,” he comments dryly. “Or just tell them. If we go, though, we must be properly attired. Open your gift.”

She cries with joy at finding a green Empire waist dress inside.

“You told me your measurements once jokingly, but I didn’t forget,” he says, pleased as he watches her touch and admire the dress. “I bought something to match yours.”

“When does it start?” she asks, dancing from one foot to the other.

“Two hours. That gives us one hour to do one more tour, and then we need to get dressed.”

The rest of the day is a blur for them. The tour is one he wanted, while they both enjoy the night’s festivities. Kylo loves the music and singer of the concert, and Rey is content to listen to him whisper the translated words of the love songs to her. Despite many fears from him, he actually enjoys some of the food, and Rey demolishes it all. The dancing is agreed upon as their favorite part overall, as both are terrible dancers, so they’re awkward together. 

By the end of the night, both are exhausted and spend the night in a hotel, exploring a little more of Bath before they head home to let Rey study.

The rest of the semester flies by quickly, and Rey passes all her classes easily. She is thrilled when Kylo sits beside her on the flight home, and they snuggle against one another shamelessly for the entire flight, making good use of his new pillow. When they get back home, it’s freezing and almost Christmas, and they celebrate their first Christmas together. The first of many.

Just as they did abroad, they spend a lot of time together back at home during Rey’s final semester of college. Both have more friends in the area, so they slowly introduce everyone to their significant other, and no one can deny how happy both are now. 

At Rey’s graduation, they toast her freedom, and she announces that she secured a job at the university’s library. Now, they can always be close to one another. 

After everyone leaves, he pulls her to his deck in the backyard. They sit and admire the setting sun and stars, chatting outside for hours, cuddled against one another.

As they discuss the past, she says, “If you had told me that I would be here with you - and be so incredibly happy - after that terrible first impression I had of you on the plane, I would’ve laughed in your face.”

“Agreed,” he replies. “I thought you were just some thoughtless college student. Now look at us. I’ve never felt so whole before.”

“Nor I.” She meets his eyes, and he grins, kissing her before kneeling in front of her, digging in his pockets. “Kylo?”

“I’m so proud of you, Rey Sands. You’re everything I didn’t realize I needed. A challenge, a smiling face, and someone who cares. You’ve made me rethink everything in my life and made my life complete, and I never want to be without you again. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she cried, leaping forward and kissing him. “A thousand times yes.”

He held her against his chest. “I love you. I’ve never been so grateful that you went out of your way to be kind to me that night on the plane. I could’ve missed this.”

“ _ We _ could’ve missed out on this. It just goes to show you about first impressions; you can’t trust them always. Jane was right,” says Rey, making him chuckle.

“She always is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope reading this brings a smile to your face!


End file.
